A conventional method of assessing the breakdown states of semiconductor manufacturing machines or the breakdown states of semiconductor manufacturing machines caused by aging usually depends on either the intensity of electrical signals (e.g. currents or voltages) or parameters (e.g. the quantity of output light) related to these electrical signals. However, this method requires a specific setting for assessing a specific kind of product. Also, it is heavily dependent on the professional knowledge in a related field to interpret the meanings of the above electrical signals or parameters.
Another conventional assessment method depends on individual standard thresholds for a specific manufacturing process, and these individual standard thresholds are predefined according to the sensing results of the manufacturing process. However, such predefined standard thresholds cannot be applied to the breakdown assessments of other manufacturing processes. Also, this method is heavily dependent on the many years experience or experimental study of experts in a related field to interpret the assessment result to obtain a malfunction level or an aging level.